bfdislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Cookie
Nine Cookie is the 7th episode of BFDIsland Season 2. Transcript Slime: ok I don’t like that new host. Glove: she’s growing on me. Slime: she doesn’t support Blue Dora ships. Blue SB: ...... NDN: That ship is garbage, it’s not even canon! Blue SB Even said it. Slime: shut up. NDN: whatever. NDN: lets start the results. 914: already? NDN: actually nvm, we can wait. 914: ok then? Yessoan: it sucks here to be in jail cell 46! Cream: ikr. Reds Bottle: I need to see the next Cincinnati reds game! NDN: you’ll be fine stop complaining, you complainer. Reds Bottle: Hey! Hot Sauce: what’s her deal? Nick Games: idk. Hot Sauce: where do you think Dora would have sent us? Nick Games: maybe the cardboard box? Hot Sauce: the CB was destroyed 3 months ago, remember? Nick Games: oh right... Queen Dora: Blue Peasent I have a question? Blue SB: yeah. Queen Dora: why the hell do people ship me with- NDN: The ship sucks. Blue SB: ok then. Queen Dora: ok I wouldn’t Marry the peasent, but don’t piss off the Shippers even more. NDN: whatever. Candy Paint: I’m kinda nervous about the elimination. NDN: good for you. Candy Paint: .... Elephant: so uh I have a question? NDN: What? Elephant: what made you want to be a replacement host? NDN: ugh, that’s not important. Elephant: ummm... NDN: results time! Vaccinated Peashooter: already? And also, isn’t the elimination supposed to be before the results? NDN: this season things are different. NDN: so yeah here are the epic challenge results! Contentshide Team Results Top 3 Next Part Elimination Votes Next Part of the Elimination Challenge Deadline Who did the challenge? Team Results 1st - Pots of Fury 2nd - Tasty Winners 3rd - Questionable Queens 4th - Fabric Gloves 5th - Melon Mangoes Top 3 1st - Vaccinated Peashooter TOKEN 2nd - Elephant TOKEN 3rd - Feathery TOKEN Next Part Non-Dominant Naily: wow, Vaccinated, for your 1st Challenge, I actually loved your entry! Anyways here’s your Dora token. Vaccinated Peashooter: epic! NDN: oh and Elephant, and Feathery get win tokens, and yes we will now be giving out win tokens. 914: WAHT WE LOST? Only Glove, and Gas Can did the challenge on the Fabric Gloves team. NDN: yeah well you guys had great entries and all, but Glove’s Entry was enough to save his team from elimination, same with Gas Can’s Entry. Grassy Jr: well okay. Blue SB: well then it looks like it’s time for the elimination... Non-Dominant Naily: yep! Did you know it’s my favorite time of the day? Everyone on Team Pots of Fury: .... Feathery: lets just get this over with. Elimination NDN: hello Pots of Fury, this is your 2nd time here, ya guys scared? UwU Feathery: um, no. |:/ NDN: eh, whatever. NDN: we got 16 votes. Votes Total Votes: 16 Vaccinated Peashooter: IMMUNITY Blue Snowball: 1 Feathery: 3 Candy Paint: 12 Next Part of the Elimination Non-Dominant Naily: bye bye, candy Paint. Candy Paint: this early? Oh well it was fun, being here. Non-Dominant Naily: people take her away. (Candy Paint gets sent to Jail Cell 46) Blue Snowball: so uh, we now have 3 members. Feathery: see I told you everytime you lead we lose. Blue Snowball: I wasn’t even the leader for that challenge. Feathery: whatever. Non-Dominant Naily: alright losers lets start the next challenge. Feathery: *eye-rolls* Challenge NDN:A week ago Instaxy, and Vaccinated Peashooter requested a challenge NDN:But for today, I have decided to do Instaxy’s challenge first, Vaccinated’s challenge will be for the next episode. NDN:So today’s challenge will be to Find Carolly’s Friend Pistachio Cookiey. NDN:Carolly has to do this challenge as well NDN:The Fearless Pistachio Cookiey was at Cookie Run and she was on a quest. NDN:her quest is probably over by now, so you need to find Pistachio Cookiey, and bring her to the BFDIsland place NDN:Pistachio Cookiey is at the Spooky Ghost Cementry NDN:Make it into an Art or Text Entry, Low-effort entries like (Finds Pistachio Cookiey and brings her to Carolly) Will NOT Count. NDN:And if your Carolly, you will just have to find Pistachio Cookiey at the place NDN:This Challenge will be judged by Length and Creativity Challenge Ended: May 26th at 1:50 PM EST Who did the challenge? (12/20) did the challenge. Slovakia's entry Slovakia : I can do this myself, I am brave enough. Slovakia : I am pretty sure I take the bridge to the Spooky Ghost Cemetery (Slovakia takes out a lime-green flashlight) Slovakia : I will need this lime-green flashlight because it is getting dark. Slovakia : I should continue marching like men into the Spooky Cemetery. (Slovakia walks towards and comes across a big snake) Snake : give me 7 paprikas then you can pass Slovakia : oh ok i will do it (Slovakia finds 4 paprikas in a bush) (Slovakia finds 3 paprikas by another bush) Slovakia : here is your paprika uwu Snake : thank you! now to get the hungarian feel in my mouth! (A big snake goes back to his house to make Hungarian food) Slovakia : Now let's continue. (Slovakia enters into the Spooky Cemetery) Slovakia : Pistachio Cookie where are you?! Pistachio Cookie : Help me I accidentally locked myself in the house! (Slovakia runs and kicks open the door like in Kung Fu) Slovakia : WHICH ROOM ARE YOU IN?! Pistachio Cookie : I AM IN THE BASEMENT CLOSET! (Slovakia runs down the stairs to the basement closet) Slovakia : Don't worry, this will take a few moments. (Slovakia grabs an axe then swings it onto the closet door) Slovakia : (grunting as he is taking the wood off the door) Pistachio Cookie: yes I am free! Slovakia : now it is time for you to go to Carolly! (Pistachio Cookie falls onto the ground) (Slovakia puts his boots back on then walks outside while Slovakia is carrying Pistachio Cookie) Slovakia : Here Pistachio Cookie, I gotta get to your friend. (Slovakia and Pistachio Cookie dash back to the BFDIsland place) Pistachio Cookie : YAY CAROLLY YOU ARE HERE! Carolly : YAY THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK! Blue Snowball's entry Blue Snowball: –Spooky Ghost Cementry, aye? Well, mustn't be hard. Let's jam!– hops into his universal travelling vehicle* Blue Snowball: –Alright, let's look for...– starts looking in the panel* –...Cookie Run, there we go.– taps on Cookie Run and turns the machine on, travelling to the Cookie Run universe* Blue Snowball lands on the Spooky Ghost Cementry, and leaves the vehicle* Blue Snowball: –Wow... Well that was convenient...– runs* as he runs, a Cookie Run match at the Spooky Ghost Cementry starts, with Blue Snowball as the player* Blue Snowball slides under a ghost* Blue Snowball jumps over a blue jack-o-lantern* Blue Snowball collects a bunch of coins* Blue Snowball's energy is close to running out* Blue Snowball: –Oh... Holy... Shoot... Is that... an energy potion...?– he's close to run to an energy potion* just before he grabs it, his energy runs out and he loses* Blue Snowball: –OH, COME ON!!!– Blue Snowball leaves the game simulator* Blue Snowball: –Okay, let's keep looking for Carolly's friend.– runs and accidentally enters another Cookie Run match* Blue Snowball: –Sigh.........– Blue Snowball starts going through a lot of crazy obstacles, until he sees an energy potion right when his energy is about to run out* Blue Snowball: –You know what, screw it.– crashes over a blue jack-o-lantern and loses* Blue Snowball leaves the game simulator* Blue Snowball: –Okay, so... The trick is not to run, thus I won't accidentally enter another match.– starts walking* Blue Snowball: –PISTACHIO!! ...PISTACHIO COOKIEY!!! ...PISTACHIO COOKIEY!!!– Zombie: –Shh...– Blue Snowball: whispers* –Oh, sorry... Hey, wait! Can you tell me where can I find Pistachio Cookiey?– Zombie: –Sure! Walk over there, then take a turn around that one little place, then turn around and keep walking, then jump over 3 graves and you find her.– Blue Snowball: –...what? L-look, how about just follow you as you guide me to get to her?– Zombie: –Okay...– starts walking very slowly* 3 hours later* Zombie is still walking very slowly, while Blue Snowball follows him with an annoyed face* Blue Snowball: –Holy crap you walk like 10 centimeters an hour or what?– Zombie: –Yes.– Blue Snowball: –Neat. Cause we only moved 30 centimetres out of that one place you emerged from.– camera pans out to reveal the little hole Zombie emerged from when shushing Blue Snowball that one timez* Pistachio Cookiey: –What's going on here?– Blue Snowball: –Nothing import- oh, is it Pistachio Cookiey?– Pistachio Cookiey: –Yes.– Blue Snowball: –Hey! So, uh, Carolly needs you.– Pistachio Cookiey: –Alright, let's go!– runs and gets into a Cookie Run stage, but suddenly returns to Blue Snowball* –Wait, but how are we going to travel through dimensions?– Blue Snowball: –Oh, I have a dimension traveller somewhere but we'll have to run to i- wait how did you leave the match?– Pistachio Cookiey: –Pausing...– Blue Snowball: –Pausing... Just... pausing...! JUST PAUSING!!!?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA– A BUNCH OF ZOMBIES EMERGE FROM THE- HOLD ON LET ME TURN THE CAPS LOCK OFF... there, now, a bunch of zombies emerge from the ground, hungry for brains* Blue Snowball: –Okay, guess we'll have to run.– he and Pistachio Cookiey run and get into a Cookie Run stage* Blue Snowball and Pistachio Cookiey are running in the Cookie Run match to get to the dimension traveller, playing pretty good* Pistachio Cookiey: –Hey, you're great at this game.– Blue Snowball: –Thanks.– Pistachio Cookiey: –Have you ever played this game anytime in your life?– Blue Snowball: –No, not really. I tried to download it once though, but my cellphone wasn't an advanced enough version...– Pistachio Cookiey: –I see... wait, what is that machine?– sees the dimension travelling vehicle ahead* Blue Snowball: –The dimension traveller! Hop on!– jumps right onto the dimension traveller* Pistachio Cookiey hops on as well, and they travel back to BFDIsland* Blue Snowball: –'kay, here we are.– Pistachio Cookiey: –Carolly!– Carolly: –Pistachio Cookiey!– they both hug each other* Carolly: –Thanks, Blue Snowball!– Blue Snowball: –Anytime.– Category:Episodes